Harry Potter: Dragon Warrior
by JFox101
Summary: Harry Ping, adopted son of Mr. Ping, is chosen as the legendary Dragon Warrior by Master Oogwat. With his Phoenix Style of  Kung Fu and his mystical Phoenix powers, Harry will prove to the Furious Five that he was the right choice for Dragon Warrior.
1. Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived

**Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived**

Harry James Potter (Known as Harry Ping where he lived,) Sighed as he washed multiple pots in his adopted father's noodle shop kitchen with some other employees.

"Harry! I need you to make the usual delivery to Mrs. Ching's house!" The his goose father called into the kitchen.

"Coming dad!" The young human called as he finished cleaning up the pot. The Ten Year Old scrambled out the kitchen as his father held the order at the door for him while he rushed. siad bye to the aging goose and ran down the village square to Mrs. Ching's house which was on a h illside just outside the Valley of Peace. Harry particularly enjoyed these deliveries to her house. Because he could practice with his powers on the way. Smiling to himself, he shifted his back muscles and wings of blue and yellow fire appeared on him. He had discovered this special power of his two years ago. And he had been practicing with it ever since. You see, Harry could transform into this magnificent bird made of blue and yellow fire. A phoenix.

He hoped to go someplace with his talents. But his adoptive father always wanted him to take over the noodle shop.

"_Just like my father before me." The goose said as he pointed to a picture of his father. "And my grandfather before him." His grandfather was next. "And my great grandfather from his father who started the shop." He pointed to the last two pictures on the line of male geese. Each slightly different but who looked remarkably similar to each other as the six year old continuously read family recipes. _

I WILL become more than just a shop boy. Harry thought with narrowed eyes as he took to the sky. Sorry dad, but I'm going to do something with my life other than making noodle soup. The boy soared into the sky with his fiery wings. Soon he spied the elderly weasel female and landed.

"Mrs. Ching!" He knocked. "I have your delivery!"

The aging leopardess smiled warmly at the young human. "Thank you Harry. Would you please take this batch of fresh baked ginger snaps to your father?" She asked after handing the ten year old the payment for the soup.

"Yes Ma'am." Harry said with a smile. She and his dad had a thing in the past and got together again occasionally for dinner. He suspected they thought of each other as something more, but he had no proof. Making sure she couldn't see him he let his fiery wings loose again and took to the skies. "WAAHOOO!" He shouted joyfully. He loved to fly. A few miles before the village gate as the sun was setting, he landed.

"Someone help me!" A young voice shouted. Harry looked over to the forest just a few feet away and saw a young female wolfess being attacked by Croc bandits. Harry narrowed his eyes and jumped. As he did, he transformed his entire body one limb at a time.

Harry cawed in his phoenix form. The magnificent blue/yellow flamed firebird shot toward the attackers.

"Woah what the hell?" Croc One said in shock when he was knocked down by the incoming phoenix. The croc bandits looked over to see a young boy with fiery wings with his legs in an arch and his torso bent down while his fee had dug imprints when he landed.

"Leave her alone. Or face the consequences." Harry warned as his wings disappeared.

"You think your tough little man?" Croc two sneered at the young human. "Freak like this will go for big bucks on the slave market." He suggested.

Harry glared and then ran at top speed at the first crocodile bandit. He flipped forward into the air and kicked with one foot before twisting his body in the air mid landing and kicking the croc's chin causing him to tumble backwards onto the ground.

"What the hell is that? I've never seen that style before." Croc 3, their Kung Fu expert said in shock.

"Phoenix Style." Harry smirked. "My own creation." He ran forward trailing his arms behind his back as he ran for Croc three.

BANG! SMACK! POW!" The eighteen year old wolfess watched as the young human beat down on the bandits. Tossing the three onto each other one after another.

"And don't ever let me catch you near the Valley of Peace again or you'll really get it next time!" Harry called as they ran off with their tails between their scaley hides.

"Thank you." The young female replied. "Can I thank you in some way?"

"It was my pleasure. I'm always looking to train my Phoenix Style in some way." Harry grinned. "Bye." Harry said as he ran off down the road at top speed. Which wasn't very fast compared to a Kung Fu Master but decent for a human boy of ten years.

The heiress of the Fuling Clan smiled as she walked down the forest path to her clan's homeland. She would have to thank that boy someday.

**To Be Continued...**

**And so down the gauntlet has been lain. **

**Laid?...Lain. *nods in agreement with myself.* **

**A new Harry Potter/Kung Fu Panda crossover. Harry basically is replacing Po and has Marco The Phoenix's powers and uses his own creation "Phoenix Style" Kung Fu. Which as you can see/read is very effective. **

**As with Po, Mr. Ping wants Harry to take over the noodle shop. but Harry wants to be one of the Furious Five when one of them retires. **

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Warrior? Me?

**Chapter 2: The Dragon Warrior? Me?**

"Harry." Mr. Ping stopped his son as he was headed out the door two days later. "Take a cart with you."

"But dad! Their choosing the Dragon Warrior!" Harry whined. "I wanna watch!"

"The ceremony is the perfect place to attract future customers." The goose told his son. "I want you to sell, sell, sell!" He said as he pushed Harry the cart.

Harry sighed. "Yes dad." He reluctantly took the cart and pushed it as fast as he could to the palace. He then saw the flight of stairs. There's no way I'm going to get this thing up there." Harry groaned. It was midday and very hot. Halfway up he gave up. They where closing the doors soon. He unfurled his wings and flew up to the top fast. "Wait, wait, wait!" He said as they where closing the doors. "No!" He said sadly as he heard cheering.

"For the first match! Monkey Versus Viper!"

Harry cried anime tears as he stood back up. "Wait. I can fly!" He said as he perked up. He grabbed the cart. Though as he realized too late, it was too heavy for him to carry into the air...

The second match had already started. Master Tigress versus Master Monkey. Harry had accidentally set the cart on fire with his wings. While fire couldn't hurt him much in his phoenix form, his human form was very much vulnerable to being burned.

"HOT HOT HOT!" Came Harry's voice from the air as he fell into the middle of the arena. Many citizens thinking they saw some kind of strange blue yellow fire but brushed it off as a trick of the light.

The elder Master of the palace, Master Oogway, smiled as he saw the boy putting out the fire.

"Him." He said firmly.

"Excuse me Master?"A old red panda asked in confusion

"I choose him. He is to be the Dragon Warrior." Master Oogway said confidently.

Harry overheard this and looked over with a shocked look on his face. He also saw the Furious Five staring at him in disbelief. And Tigress in slight anger.

What have I gotten myself into? The human boy asked himself as he gulped.

**To Be Continued...**

**Merry Christmas! Everyone enjoy your gifts and sweets and however your family celebrates the holiday season! Btw, did you know the holidays used to be called Holy Days? *snickers* the liberals are being religious and they don't even realize it!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon Warrior

**Chapter 3: The Dragon Warrior**

"Master, you can't possibly mean this...child!" Shifu protested as Harry stood up and dusted himself off as the crowd started to leave whispering.

"Oh he's much more than just a child Shifu." The elderly turtle said confidently. "Much more."

Shifu looked to the side and saw the human spot a flame on his arm and panic before patting it out while huffing air at it. "He looks just like an ordinary human." Shifu protested. "How could he possibly be the Dragon Warrior?"

"Fire." The Oogway said with a smile. "The Phoenix has returned to the Valley."

Shifu looked back at the child curiously. The Phoenix? He wondered. Surely not.

The Phoenix was a powerful Kung Fu master and the first Grand Master of the Jade Palace. He began the Furious Five five thousand years ago. Before he died, the red feathered avian said his heir would come home to the Valley of Peace someday.

"Impossible. Grand Master Phoenix was well...a Phoenix." Shifu said as the boy put on a straw hat with a red string of ribbon around the base. He then looked around at the Five who where confused about how to feel about him. He was after all, a child.

"And he was known for his many travels to far away lands Shifu." Oogway reminded the red panda as Harry looked around at the Palace. "That boy is his direct descendant and the heir of his Phoenix Fire."

Shifu stared at the human child in shock until Oogway brought him back to reality.

"He is the Dragon Warrior Shifu." Oogway said confidently. "But he must also be protected. There are many enemies of our Valley who would do anything to get their hands on the Phoenix Fire." The old turtle turned to leave. "Regardless of whether or not you feel he is or is not, he needs to be protected Shifu."

Shifu was left to ponder his Master's declaration. Could this...child...really be the Dragon Warrior?

He growled in frustration as he walked over to the boy. "Come." He simply said and started toward the palace with the human in tow.

To Be Continued...

I have a semi plot with this that needs to be fine is the direct descendant of the first ruler of the Jade Palace, Grand Master Phoenix. By his father's side.

The official pairing is PoHarry but won't be mentioned until Harry is fourteen and starts "dating" Po. Much to Shifu and the Five's dismay at his choice. .

Review Review Review!

Dean the Cuddly Fox


End file.
